


The Neighbour

by Stuckyl0v3r



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Boys Being Cute, Charles Xavier Needs a Hug, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles is shy, Erik is a Sweetheart, M/M, Raven being awesome, Smitten Charles, Smitten Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckyl0v3r/pseuds/Stuckyl0v3r
Summary: Charles has a new neighbour that doesn't speak English until he does.





	The Neighbour

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you'll like this one, please let me know what you think in the comment section! :)

The first time Charles sees his new neighbour is when the man from 5B is in the process of moving his things from the corridor into the apartment. Charles can't see his face, but that doesn't stop him from ogling the tall, muscular frame that disappears inside the still empty apartment, arms clad with heavy-looking boxes. Charles, also, doesn't need to see his new neighbour's face to know that well - the man is a piece of art, that sculpted ass hugged by skin-tight jeans already making him feel hot under the collar.

He drops his keys on the floor, and mutters a curse under his breath before bending down to retrieve them. There's a bark of deep, elegant laughter coming from inside his neighbour's apartment, and a older woman gets out, saying something in German to which the same deep, elegant voice replies with a shout in German.   
Charles almost groans because the neighbour's deep voice makes his skin tickle pleasurably and because _goddamn, can he speak English at all?_ The older woman passes him, flashing him a bright smile and a barely there _hi!_ before she goes to the elevator to help another man, possibly her husband that was even bigger than his new neighbour, with other boxes.   
Charles waves at them dumbly and they both smile in his direction before taking the stairs two at the time to go downstairs. He doesn't know how to say _do you need any help?_ in German, so he tries at least to help them by not occupying the elevator while they are still moving. 

He's a good neighbour.

Probably.

 

The next time Charles sees the Hottie in 5B is when he is already running late to a lecture, graded tests still clutched in his hand while he waits for the elevator to arrive at his floor. He's not in a good mood. Charles has been up almost the whole night grading the tests and uttering about how dumb some of his students still were, so admittedly he overslept and that made him take a ten minutes shower with lukewarm water and burn his tongue on Earl Grey tea. He didn't have time to blow dry his hair and make it look presentable so he let it dry naturally, making it too curly and too fluffy, he was in desperate need of a cut. 

And the cherry on top was how he forgot to order more contacts and now he was stuck with the nerdy, black framed glasses that made his eyes too big for his face. 

Of course he would come face to face with the Hottie in 5B when he's at his worst. 

God has no mercy on nerds. 

His neighbour looks so put together, even if he was probably coming back from a run. No man should look like he stepped right from the cover of _Men's Health_ magazine while returning from a pathetic run. Charles is so flustered by his appearance that he ducks in a corner, making too much room for Hottie in 5B. He enters the elevator the second his neighbour steps out of it and presses the button for the ground floor. 

"Hi." he hears when the glasses begin to close, just in time to panic a little more and deliver the dorkiest wave in history before slumping against the wall as the elevator starts to move. 

_Jesus Christ._

 

The third time was just over a week later, Charles is still a mess, still in his glasses because someone messed up his order and the contacts that were delivered to him weren't good. They made his eyes itch and burn and his head hurt. He sees the elevator's doors starting to close and he grips his grocery bags tighter and makes a run across the lobby to enter the elevator before it closes for good.   
A hand shoots from inside, making the doors stop and retract, allowing Charles to enter. 

Of course, Hottie from 5B is there, alone but talking on the phone. 

In German.

Charles huffs a dying breath, resting against the wall and nodding his thanks to his handsome neighbour who just smiles in acknowledgement. Charles tries to calm his pounding heart that was half due to running like a mad man across the lobby, and half because of the beautiful man next to him. He was speaking softly in his phone, the deep and calm voice mesmerizing every inch of Charles' being. He never thought German was a beautiful language, he always deemed it cold and harsh, some of his colleagues from Oxford where Germans and whenever they spoke in their native language, it made Charles think like they were fighting with each other.

Somehow, right now, German was Charles' favorite language and the most beautiful sound in the world. 

Or maybe it was his neighbour's voice? 

The thoughts made his head spin, and before he knew, the doors opened once again, revealing their floor. Hottie from 5B allowed Charles to collect his bags and exit the elevator first, before following graciously. Charles pulled out his keys, sparing another glance in the man's direction. He was starstruck to find the man already looking at him with a little smile in the corner of his mouth. 

So Charles did what he did best.

He waved, making a broader smile appear on the other's face. 

The neighbour waved back, before ducking inside his apartment and closing the door softly behind him. Somehow, Hottie from 5B didn't look as dorky as Charles when he waved.

 

"I have an embarrassing crush on my neighbour from 5B." Charles was telling Raven, while he locked up, both of them all dolled up for an evening of pub-crawling. "I haven't spoken a word to him."

"Why not?" Raven asked, quirking an amused brow. She looped her arm with his, dragging him towards the elevator. 

"Because I fucking waved at him." 

"You what?" she laughed, pressing the button to bring the elevator to his floor. 

"I panicked, okay? He said hi and I panicked and waved." 

Charles heard a door locking behind them and when he turned his head to the side he saw Hottie from 5B joining them in the elevator, dressed in a T-shirt and sweatpants and looking ready to run 20 miles without stopping. Hottie, _fuck him alrigh_ t, spotted Charles and grinned, waving his hand in the air. Charles returned the gesture with a flustered smile, blushing to the roots of his hair.   
Raven turned her head to the side and that's when Hottie spotted his sister, looking somewhat embarrassed to be caught sharing waves with his neighbour. Charles wanted to crawl in a hole and die.   
The three of them stepped inside the elevator, and Raven delivered a sharp jab to his side, nodding her head not so subtly towards the other man. 

"He doesn't speak English." Charles blurted out to his sister, sneaking a glance towards his neighbour who looked confused. Bless him, he was probably still not used to people speaking English. Let alone people speaking with a British accent. 

"How do you know that?" Raven asked.

"Because every time I've met him he was talking in German."

"Ah, makes sense." Raven threw an appreciative glance towards his neighbour. "He is ungodly hot. I hope to God he's gay because you really, really, desperately need someone to pound you into the next week. It's been too long."

"Raven!" Charles exclaimed, feeling his face burn with shame.

"What? You said he doesn't speak English."

"You still can't be this invested in my sex life. You're my sister."

"Yeah well, between the two of us, brother of mine, someone has to be invested in your sex life. You should really tap that ass. Or at least, let him tap yours. I'm sure sex is the same in every language."

"Oh my God." Charles muttered, utterly embarrassed. The elevator doors opened. 

"Think about it, he could whisper dirty things in your ear, in German, while he takes you from behind." 

Charles all but ran from the elevator, but he could swear he heard a deep chuckle coming from behind. 

Or maybe it was his imagination.

 

"Hold the doors, please!" someone shouted, making Charles press the button for the elevator doors to stop. He moved to the side, allowing the person the enter. 

Hottie from 5B, looking ridiculously good in a suit that seemed bespoken to him. Hottie from 5B looked at him and grinned, nodding his head as a takes. Thankfully, this time he didn't wave. 

Charles pressed the button for the fifth floor and only when the doors slammed shut he realized, mortified, what his neighbour shouted. 

Rather, in what language his neighbour shouted. 

"You speak English!" Charles almost yelled, receiving a confused look from his neighbour.

"Yes, I do. Quite well, actually."

"Oh no. Oh no..." Charles muttered, feeling his heart rate speed up. He was going to have a heart attack due to embarrassment in the fucking elevator. "Oh no, you understood everything Raven said."

A chuckle.

"I did." 

"Oh my God, I am so sorry. You have no idea. I haven't even thought about you speaking English. I just heard you talking in German since the first day you moved here, and your parents, the people who helped you move, those ought to be your parents, right? they spoke German too. I'm so embarrassed I could die. I kind of feel like dying. Is it hot in here?"

"Hey, just breathe, right?" Hottie from 5B, pleaded alarmed, catching Charles' hand with his fingers. "Just breathe, I think you're going to give yourself a panic attack."

"I'd rather die than suffer further embarrassment, sorry when I feel ashamed I talk too much." Charles gasped, trying to get his breathing under control.

"For the record, I tried to talk to you multiple times, but every time I tired you would just wave at me and get on your merry way."

"I panicked, alright?!" Charles muttered, blushing. "I panicked because you were too hot and when you waved back it just stuck. And again, I didn't know you speak English."

"Well, you're hot too and I wanted to correct you when we took the elevator together with your sister, but I didn't want to embarrass you."

"I'm going to kill Raven." Charles declared, rushing out of the elevator when the doors opened. He was going to get inside his apartment and crawl into a hole and die. 

"Now wait a minute." Hottie from 5B laughed, catching Charles' wrist and tugging him into his space. Up-close the man was even hotter, his eyes sparkling amused, two droplets of molten steel, and a grin with too many teeth that made him look handsome rather than terrifying. "I wanted to ask what happened to your glasses. I see you're not wearing them today."

"Oh, I only wore them because I didn't have contacts."

"Are you wearing contacts now?" when Charles nodded the man hummed low in his throat. "Hm, so your eyes are this blue. The first time I saw them I thought that you were wearing colored contacts." 

"Oh..." Charles muttered dumbly, feeling his cheeks flush with the pleasure of being complimented. "Thank you."

"I'm Erik. Erik Lehnsherr."

"Charles Xavier, nice to meet you, Erik." 

"Charles? It suits you. Not as good as _The Blue Eyed Cutie Across the Hall_ , but close." 

"Are you still trying to flirt with me after I've made a complete fool out of myself?" 

"Is it working?" Erik asked, offering Charles a delicious smirk. "I think you're adorable. Even more adorable with your glasses and your ugly, colorful sweaters."

"Hey!" Charles protested weakly, feeling his lips stretch in a smile. "I look good in those."

"You stole my heart by wearing those." 

"Are you always this smooth? You're going to make me swoon."

"Then I'll stick by close in case you need someone to catch you." with a wink in Charles' direction, Erik released his wrist, stepping out of his space. "See you around, Charles, I might stop by later to ask for a cup of sugar." 

Charles bit his lip, trying to contain his smile and nodded, moving towards his apartment. He opened his door and before he got inside he told Erik: 

"I'm going to take a shower now, but feel free to stop by anytime after that, Hottie from 5B." 

He slammed his door shut and this time when he heard a deep rumble of laughter he knew it wasn't just his imagination.


End file.
